


Ryokanstuck

by SkyaiaAokano



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (gonna mark those when they happen), Ancestors live with Genetic Children(?), And some sparring, F/F, F/M, Fairly close to canon deaths, Fantasy shit, Gen, Gore, I promise, M/M, Multi, Oh God Yes, Oh so fricking short chapters, Other, Still a lot of Killing, Stuff goes down, Sweet, There will be porn and hateflirting, There's A Tag For That, Timeline Splits Happen, Violence, demons and exorcisms, hateflirting and the like, inactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyaiaAokano/pseuds/SkyaiaAokano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryokanstuck:<br/>A homestuck AU which takes place in the meiji era. Eridan's a naval captain with a lineage he want to escape, Sollux is a ruroni/exorcist, Kanaya is a geisha. Jade, nepeta and equius run a ryokan. The trolls retain their form, hiding/disguising as humans, feared and outcasted as demons. The humans know that the trolls are different, rel8tionships ensue, tagging for l8tr chapters.</p><p>Gods this is so old do not look @ me. Inactive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outcast Ruroni, Broken sword.

Your name is Sollux Captor, well your given birth name- but the local always had problems with saying it. They would chop it into a mess of vowels, making it 'sorrucksu' or some other undistinguishable form of your name. 

To help them to be able to properly identify you. you were called hebikano(snakeman- referring to your twin if not split tongue), which would only be forgotten in terror or in shocked stutterings as they called you yokai or akayashi and proceeded to never talk to you unless you posed of some use to them.

You weren't a demon, or a yokai, akayashi, or a oni- as some called you. You weren't even of this world- at least originally, you were a troll- wait let me rephrase that, you aren't a knobbly little creature that was similar to a gnome or an ogre. You are an alternian troll, your kind was from a planet which is called Alternia, your kind has been here since the birth of this planet- they were very sufficient in hiding themselves. 

But that story could be told later, as you were trailing around, wandering from your last job. You exterminated the real demons, those who knew your kind well enough relied on your powers. Your father and brother owned a mansion, well what was called a mansion. The courtyard was beautiful and well kept, all the money your family brought in was due to your family's use, you were psychics or psionists to be specific- you helped out the oracles and the soothsayers, exorcizing and providing as an energy source. your bloodline was perfect for this line of job. 

You were the heir to their broken lineage you weren't entirely sure you wanted. 

[Sollux]===> be the preposterous, pompous naval commander

You are not pompous or preposterous, you will continue to ignore the authors blatant attempts to call you such. Even though the love you, they always do.

[Sollux]===> Be the prestigious nautical prick

Suddenly you have the notion that maybe the author doesn't control those command prompts. 

You feel miffed at the character that was mentioned.

Your name is Eridan Ampora next in line for the ampora lineage. You work your best to make your family proud- well as much as you can, being only 8 sweeps old. Your family has lost face with your elder brother abandoning his duties as the heir to the Ampora fortune to move to America wanting to find his love over there. Your father has been spending more time at the Captor residence ever since miss Serket- I mean Mindfang broke up their black quadrant. You don't know whats going on, but You're sure that something is going on.


	2. Red and blue, flecked with death.

You trail the corridors of your palace, feet meeting the floor in loud dull thumps. You sense a foreign presence, it's making its ways through the hall ways. The walls are covered in handprints, you hear blood-curdling screams through the hall. 

Please dont let this be your client. 

Don't let this be your client.

You turn a right corner, glancing behind you- the eerie shrieks and screams suddenly reaching a calm, pallid wake. You turn another corner, the floor littered in rust colored blood, written in a scrawling hand- or hands, "Come little 8oy!!!!!!!!".  
   
You shiver, following the trail of rust blood- which was occasionally flecked with bits of cerulean. Hair littered the floor, pulled out in clumps. The shrieking had started up again, followed shortly by maniacal laughter.

 You continue following the trail of blood, your stomach doing flips. Your better judgement telling you to run, you couldn't leave her. You barrel down the hallway, your cautious pace now a full sprint. You slip on a particularly large puddle of blood, hitting the ground with a loud thump. 

You groan, trying to lift yourself of the blood-slicked floor. Your hakama and hair matted with red and cerulean blood, you look like your sick duality theme was taken a bit far. You curse softly, thanking signless you didn't unsheathe your katana. 

After a few tries you are back on your feet, your face, hands, feet, and legs are now soaked in blood. You wonder how your friend and your client is even alive.


	3. Rust and Possessed Spiders

You finally open the final door, the courtroom- A female cerulean troll littered with scars and fresh wounds, holding Aradia by her hair and holding the mutilated body of Damara. 

Damara sat limply as the troll yanked her around, her herself unconscious from blood-loss - her blood leaking out of her body in bites and gashes torn into her flesh.

Damara's Qui pao was tattered, torn and sliced up, barely hanging of her cut body. The troll holding her continued to venomously grin, her eyes held mirth and a untapped insanity. She started popping damara's fingers out of socket, slicing them off daintily with a graceful precision a doctor would envy.

 Damara began to shake, her fingers littering the blood-caked floor. Aradia was screaming, she began to attack the possessed cerulean troll. "Vriska st0p this!!", she screamed again, clawing at the other trolls face. 

You almost retch on the floor, collapsing in a pool of damara's blood. But you stand and unsheathe your katana- the only thing of yours that wasn't covered in rust or cerulean blood.


	4. Red and Blue, Death askew.

The troll whipped her head to look at you, her 9 eyes aglow in a red light that should be sickening to even look at with all of the blood in the room.

Your psionics spark, red and blue sparks holding her against the screen. You slice quick, taking off her left arm in a fell swipe of your blade. Cerulean dots your face and paints the walls, you hold her up by her neck in a blind fury. Her eyes flicker black, she stares at you. Your head becomes fuzzy, your losing control of you body-   
you see flashes of what she's forcing you to do. 

No she can't.

Your psionics tingle, bathing the dark and blood-dampened room in the red and blue splattering the floor.

You can't do this to her.

You force yourself to cease your psionics, before you unleash a optic blast.

You psionics flash off for a bit, your vision darkens. You're losing your grip. They flash back on, your glasses slip to the floor- cracking. 

Your vision goes red and blue, flooding the room. 

Your head snaps around the room, cutting your vision- you scream at her telling her to move, duck, teleport whatever you could do. 

But it's too late, she sits on the floor- her eyes open in terror as she lays in pieces. A hole blasted through her midsection, a latter movement snaps her in half with your optic blasts. 

You fall to the floor, thoroughly exhausted- you black out laying in a pool of blood. 


	5. The spider, dog, and the cat.

You are now Vriska Serket, you are clutching your left arm- running out of a place you don't even know what is. You are crying, that is the last time you act as a medium for spirits. 

Whatever, you had to make the little rustblood and her sister pay. Nobody fucks with a Serket and expects no act of revenge. Your hands are covered in red blood, your hair is matted with damara's and your own blood. 

You have to get home. 

Your vision goes blurry and you fall to the ground, waking up in a futon you know for a fact isn't yours. A girl with bright emerald eyes and long dark hair put into a braid looks at you, like a puppy waiting for it's owner. 

Sickening.

The girl continues to flit around, asking if you are alright. You feel for your left arm- hoping this is all a bad dream.

It isn't. 

You indulge the girl, telling her your name.  Her name is Jade Haruley or Harley- she is from germany, she has been here since her mother came here with her and left her to her grandfather. You know she's hiding something. You notice the little buns and decorations on her hair cover the spot to where your horns are.

"Are you a Demon?", you ask, a stern look at her face and the shock it holds tells you yes. 

 

"I-I am a inu yokai- well half human.", she stutters, her decorations on her head flipping around wildly. 

She has dog ears.

Someone enters the room, a girl with cat ears..... 

You glance at them again.

Those are her horns, she is a troll- like you.

You lay back down and hope this all passes by.


	6. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon.

You are now Nepeta Leijon, huntress extraordinare. You walk into the room which currently inhabits a wounded troll both you and jade helped patch up. 

"What's the news, jade?", you purr with a sickeningly sweet voice, mocking her doglike tone to her companions voice.

"Nothing new, though she's conscious now.", Jade says. 

A loud groan comes from beneath the sheets of the wrinkled futon, "I swear you people are going to make me 8arf with your cat and dog th8trics!!!!!!!!".

You giggle, pulling back the sheets of the futon as you watch the troll underneath cringe at the sudden brightness of the interior of the screened room.

"Augh, cover me 8ack up- this rooms 8linding!!!!!!!!", the troll screeched, trying to grab the futons sheet out of your claws.

"Rise and shine, purrincess~!", you purr- taking the sheets off the growling troll.

Equius pops his head inside the door, sliding the door open- peeking in. 

" Do you need any assistance with our, guest?", he said cooly- gripping the frame of the screen door, the doors frame snapping under his grip. 

" Fiddlesti%s!", he cursed- picking the splinters out of his hands .

"No I don't think I n33d any help, equihiss.", you coo at your meowrail- laughing softly at him.


	7. Blueblood prince, Mutant Teller.

You are now Equius Zahhak, the proud heir to the Zahhak lineage. In your free time you assist your moirail in running the Beforan Ryokan- a once esteemed estate that beheld all of the wealth in the small town of Alternia.

Well before Missus Leijon went missing somewhere and Meulin went deaf, leaving Nepeta as the only able body in her family to work. Such a pity, and thus being her moirail you jumped in and have been helping her since.

You are currently picking the splinters out of your hand, cursing softly as not to taint nepeta's innocent ears. 

You walk outside, alerting nepeta that you will be going to the maryam residence to get the kimono you special ordered for her. She stops you, telling you in a sweet but slightly condescending voice, "Equihiss, I do not n33d another kimono. I have enough as is, if I wanted a Patron I would have looked to the Ampora family." You cringe, knowing the truth of her last statement, you tell her calmly- "Do not worry nepeta, I'll be back soon." She growls, half tempted to hiss at you like you know she would, but she doesn't. "But I do not need to be spoiled",she replies- growling softly. 

This is the moment you press your palm to your forehead in disgust.

You tell her goodbye, shutting the door promptly as you head over to  the Mayam-Serket kimono shop. Misses Serket is normally out to sea, with her being a feared pirate warlord that is. 

You wish she'd choose a more respectable job, but whatever brings in money is decent enough you suppose. With her being a blueblood, she could do a lot better than the lowblood comrades she chooses to fraternize with.

You walk down to the Derse providence, nodding to the friendly  soothsayer as he coo's to you asking if you want your fortune told. 

You would walk past normally not giving the mutant any looks, but something is drawing you to ask him your fortune. 


	8. Seeing blood, Ignored wishes

The bloodclad seer who sits at his table is who you now are. Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are a seer of blood. 

You are sitting at you table, waiting as your normal clients who seek you specific purposes arrive. 

A man of tall stature of whom you have seen walks by, your mind flashes with residual truth and you decide you must the the royal what he is getting into.

You step up from your table to grab his arm. He turns around, a questioning and condescending gaze meeting your glazed, marred one. 

He shirks back, from seeing your eyes up close. Everyone detests them, you have yet to meet anyone but Porrim that can stand them.

Though she is the only person you even tried to contact on a regular basis, though you don't do well with others anyway.

You tell him to stay away from the abandoned residence. He flinches, remarking on your status as a lowblood mutant. You proceed to lecture him on not using such derogatory names for those of your kind. 

You hear him remark again on your lecture and blood status as he disregards your foretelling and your insightful lectures and walks away. 

Oh well, he will be responsible for his own death and a untold others.


	9. Blood and wine, Seer divine

You are still Kankri Vantas. Might as well sit awhile, since your customer might be here soon. He used to come a lot and talk with you.

 But you think he might be somewhere else. The customer was always odd, hitting on you like it was out of style- it probably was. 

He was a royal- you didnt ask for his name once but your sure that it was a name that was in league with the amporas.

 Or maybe he was one, you never pieced that thought together before. They did have the lightning shaped horns though. 

You guess he was an ampora.

 But you know for sure that wasnt Dualscar. Dualscar is a legend above legends, his name is put with the likes of Hitokiri Battōsai.

 He couldnt waste any time with a lowly seer.

Could he?

The day passes in a flurry of customers and aquaintances and maybe a visit from porrim. 

This was boring, he didnt even show up.

Oh well, you got paid quite well.

You wander home, skipping several routes in which you saw you getting killed, raped or mugged. Triggers applied respectively, you think the world has it out for you. But you know that isnt true. 

It always leaves you a safe path home. 

You arrive at the Vantas household, a mahogany temple littered with red, gold, sage and violet accents. Your father was the presiding god of this sanctum. 

Every sanctum was supplied a family of priests or seers. Your family was in charge of the imperial sanctum.

You step on to the overhang, admiring the koi pond that was supplied by a unknown donor. The gold and scarlet fish swim under the surface peacefully.

Its quite soothing to you somehow, a pure white fish swims out of its recluses. The instant you see it you take your staff and press the fish to the bottom of the pond. This fish is very volitile it will kill others without another glance. You let the other fish flee, letting your staff be removed by a scarred hand. 

"you only prolonged that fish's existence, son", your father says- a soft look on his scarred face. His crimson eyes peeking behind long lashes.

 You pause for a minute, making sure you stop yourself. You'd be lying if you didn't say you were sexually attracted to your father.

 The Signless was a beautiful man and surely any living being with eyes was attracted to him, as he was outside the birds flocked to him, a nightengale sitting on his shoulder singing. The deer trotted over from the underbrush to nuzzle his hand. It was so odd. 

But you were bound to an oath of celibacy, an oath you meant to keep.


	10. Saltwater and fish dreams

You are now finally Eridan Ampora; due to the authors fatal flaw of getting off track you are now just getting to tell your story, a shame isnt it?

You pad the marble halls quietly, walking to your wing of the expansive mansion. You turn a left, the halls lined with heads of many ferocious white beasts, you never really got to ask him what they were. 

But by legend, everytime one of a troll- which you were- was born thousands of these beasts would flock around when the child hatched, each of them looking at you until they almost all left- except for one. That one animal cared and took care of the child at the parents residence until the animal itself died.

Sad story, but we must now continue on. You walk down the hall further, greeted by your lavish door. You open it and expect the worst, being jumped by your father in a attempt to 'man you up'.

But that doesn't come, you creak the door open to reveal your brother on your bed, fast asleep. You groan and hit your head on the wall in frustration. Seems like america didnt treat him the way he'd liked, so he's in your room.

You sigh, looks like your sleeping in the pool again. You pop a sopor pill and walk to your pool, diving in and settling on the couch in the bottom of the pool, moonlight filtering from above. 

You quickly doze off surrounded by little seahorses and assorted amount of aquatic flora and fauna lining the bottom of your saltwater pool.


	11. White orb, Red room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has quite a lot of cursing in it and sexual gestures, this is damara we're talking about. Unless otherwise specified the trolls are speaking japanese.

You are now Damara Megido, obviously you're not talking about recent events, since you are dead after all. Hehe, but not for long- the handmaid has a plan.You are going to talk about the recent events which caused the death of you and your dear, simple sister. 

Your mother had always given your other sister important tasks to do, 'Aradia was more trusted, she would bring honor to the family- unlike you' your mother would say, pointing a finger at you with a stern glare- spouting off at the protien chute at how much better your sister is at EVERYTHING. You just curse at her in broken english, laughing at her face of confusion. Ha! the bitch can't even make out what you call her. 

You have a plan, you recently had recieved a vision. It showed you a small statured troll with curly hair, her hands over a white orb. She had a fairly good-looking rack. But that was getting off topic, the orb she had was very familiar to what your mother had told you had been used to commune with her master.

You called the man q-ball sensei, just to fuck with him. But that white haired man was just a big pile of a kimono and a strikingly young omniscent killjoy of a godling. He was fairly good-looking, but the man was so goddamn boring, your ears would fall off and you'd fall asleep before you could convince him to screw you. 

Anyways, you decided to follow the things you saw in your vision. You aimed carefully and snapped your fingers, pausing time long enough to sneak in and out with the orb. You ended up taking your sweet time and the youngest of the household saw you. She looked furious, you kissed her quick and warped through the door running home as fast as your legs could take you. You looked behind, making sure she didnt tail you. 

You could sense no prescenses at all, you continued ahead- bounding into a open screen. You ran down the hall, running in on your sister and her boyfriend playing a game of shogi, the pieces black with a fushia tint and a white that gleamed gold.Oh my god, could they not get anymore like old people? You kicked the shogi board over, the red and blue robed male almost standing up and confronting you. 

That is, until you pulled the white orb out of your hakama sleeve. Aradia let out a gasp, the male looking at you oddly. 'Where did y0u get that?', she said sternly looking at you. She reminded you of your Mother. 

'Stole it, how else', you said shrugging passive-agressively. She continued to glare at you, saying in a stern voice, 'fr0m wh0m.' You proceeded to tell her what you did, afterwards she hissed at you. 'damnit damara', she said while letting out a sigh. 

'II'll go, ii gue22", the male lisped. She said quickly, 'remember your job!'. He nodded and walked out the room, shutting the screen door as he walked out. Gods, his lisp made you want to punch out his teeth so he could talk correctly.

She looked at you sternly. 'wh0ever y0u st0le this fro0m is g0ing to0be very furi0us with y0u', she mumbled.


	12. Blinking Red and Blue, Glasses Askew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying so hard to write longer chapters but its just aaaaaaah. I have absolutely no idea who to make smut first. (Definately planning some nicely thought out Heat shenanigans while keeping the story.)  
> *cough* If you liked the fic you can check out some art that i just do sometimes, I will take asks for ficlets and prompt rp's. uvu 
> 
> Solluxcaptorblackrom.tumblr.com

You are now Sollux Captor after a few minutes of slipping in partially dried blood you suspect you were out for about 1 1/2 hours at least.

 You grip your head, mind swimming dead voices; your good friend and client joining the leigon of dead voices cursing at you for the things you did. You can't take it, the excess of voices is pushing you to the brink of insanity. 

That is, inferring that you weren't already a concrete resident in the metaphorical house fanatically designed by demons. 

You blink, your near glassy ochre and lapis lazuli colored eyes. Rushing to press your hand against your face to reallign your glasses; but to your alarm and disdain there are no glasses to be spoken of. Your hand fumbles over your face trying to fervrently retrieve your dual-colored glasses.

Your eyes scan the blood-plastered room in hopes of locating your glasses. No such luck, you spend a bit of time blinking blankly your clawed hands making grace of the soiled tatami mat, as you attempt to feel for your glasses.

 You aren't blind without them, but your sight is everywhere. Your thinkpan aches of sensory overload as your hand feels the cold metal frame of your glasses. You slip them on, quitely rejoicing at the brevity of the situation; your eyes blinking as the lenses flicker met with the outputting glow of your pupilless orbs.

Your mind feels relieved, the mental tension your dualfold sight tends to award you dissolving into a soft haze. You reel back, almost instantly regretting having found your glasses; as you glance at the gory, sickneningly dualistic tone to the horrific scene before you. 

You cover your mouth, your lisp-inducing fangs scraping at your palm leaving dark trails on your palm. Your face pallid, faint mustard lines tracing the lines of your palm. You try not to gag at the sight before you, dry retching into your hand; your other hand -being the only means of menial support- keeps your face from the blood slicked tatami mat.

You eventually prop yourself up off the slick ground. You stand up and almost slip, your hand gripping the edge of a now stained mahogany screen.

You stumble and walk out of the completely ruined house, padding softly to your house through the neatly arranged garden. The red makes your mouth salivate in that weird pre-disposal of all food items out of your digestion sack-retching. 

When you get home you are going to sit in a abulation trap for so long your father will think you have sprouted gills. You cringe, your statement smacking you in the face with a loud reminder of the fishy prince that wants you in his quadrants. 

Lovely, you almost make a soft gagging sound as you walk through the neat forest of red plant items. 

Thank gog. You almost were getting sick of red, not that it was a bad color- fuck no it was a beautiful color. The bottom hem of your Hakama/Kimono dipping against the ground as you ascend the steps. Halfway up your rapid ascention you step on the bottom hem of your kimono; descending the steps as fast as you acsended them your face knocking against each step.


	13. Breath's Slave, Enter Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upd8, bringing the beta kids in. If you have any questions feel free to ask on my tumblr or leave a comment below.

You are now John Egbert, your dad and uncle have been the imperial treasurers for the empress for a very long while- some would even state it was in your family. But it wasn't, the empress just pre-selected you for the job. You are not John Crocker, you are John Egbert. 

You are the heir to the lineage set by your grandfather, Colonel Sassacre. You enjoy a rousting round of gag's and petty jokes being made all in fun. But the empress is not so fond of your antics, instead wanting you to learn theology and aristocratic behaviors. 

Bluh to all of that, you'd rather live and strife in the alleys for a small bit of food. That reminds you, your finally going to meet your friend Dave today. You are so esctatic, he seems so cool from his letters and small ironic gifts he leaves on the deck just outside your screen door.

 He does love strifing alot with his brother, which he has lovingly dubbed- Bro. You think its cute, but this is serious business. You are going to create a pressure induced pie-throwing trap. He plans to do the same, may the best prankster win. 

You giggle, reflexively covering your mouth with your kimono sleeve. You quickly remove it from your face just as fast as you had pressed it to your face. That was becoming a habit after watching the empress such as you just emulated. 

You smile, your bottom hem catching on another gift of his. You pick up the lovingly rendered doll of you, for not meeting you he sure knows what you look like. You carefully place it back in the spot it fell out of, being careful to cover it up. The empress would visit you time to time, checking up on your progress.

You peek out the screen door, your incredulously layed kimono restricting your movements and act more like a ball and chain around your ankle. The guards have switched to your good luck, leaving your with the kinder guard- Draconian Dignitary. The guards' night-black hakama and cropped raven black hair make him almost look like a rogue ruroni. 

You are glad you no longer have to deal with Spades Slick, he tends to be a stab-happy ruthless kind of man. Despite his short and lean stature, Slick was quite the strong guard.


	14. Assassins mistake, Beautiful prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *silently updates with implied ships*

You are now Dave Strider, bah thats bullshit. Nobody, not even a Strider has a idiotically plain entrance. 

You slide down the alley, ducking past some trash recepticles. Ha, as usual; Karkat's always late for the meet. You grin as the smaller cancer runs behind you, cursing in an attempt to make you slow down. Holy shit, this was fuckin priceless. You'd ask your Bro to write this down. You were laughing, loudly. The smaller cancer gets around to running that he begins to climb the buildings. Two can play at that game, Crabcakes. 

You grin a shit-eating grin and scale the roof. He catching up, what a smart lil guy. You take a turn, twining through the allies as you speed past the imperial palace. 

You were estatic to see your bro finally, but for more than one reason. You were an assassin, and he was your target. You entered this whole secret penpal thing to lure him out. But you ended up getting attached to him, you broke rule no. 1 of the striders' code. Dont fall in love with your targets. Derpy little shit had your heart since you watched him play in the garden. Shit he was cute, you kind of dream off. Your awakened to a zori to the back of the head and the cursing of a grouchy sidekick. 'C'mon bulgemunch we have a job to do, royals don't assassinate themselves.', he growls; smacking you once more in the back of the head. You catch the zori in hand and flashstep behind him, holding the zori to his throat as you bend his arm again. 

You murmur your face calm, 'Watch it karkles, captor prefers me in one piece'. At this your partner growls and smacks your head, grumbling mumbled insults. His palm meets his face, just what he needed. "I DON'T CONTROL CAPTOR'S URGES, STRIDER." You laugh, Ha once again he's a lil shit and doesn't see it. 

You flashstep through the hole in the wall, nearly unable to keep yourself from laughing as you pull him through. "C'mon karkles, targets don't kill themselves.", Your voice is a slight deadpan, you hope they didn't. You didn't even want to kill John. But orders are orders, you weren't particularly fond of having Bro and Psiioniic against you.

You smile and open John's screen door, being met with someone you dispise. Say hello to meenah peixes, you almost hiss and karkat reels back. Her grin was like that of a cat and her trapped prey. Which was ironic to you, she was the literal interpretation of two fish. "w)(ats up s)(arkbait and little sweet crab roll?", she purred- saying sarastically; if there was thing karkat hated more than being called crabcake, it was being called sweet. 

Karkat and sweet, just didn't mix. It was like wasabi and soy sauce, neither were sweet in any way and even with whatever they were paired with they would make bitter or spicy. It didn't care what you would call it, he'd still be spicy or bitter.

You raise your weapons, pointing your dual sakabatō's at her. The weapons you had were hard to kill with if you had been taught with katana's; but you weren't. 

She snickered, petting John's hair as he slept in her lap. You cringe, she knocked him out. Good, he didn't need to see this. Karkat stuck to growling at her, raising his sickles in the reverse cancer position. 

He was the defender of the Zodiac Style, only knowing the moves of cancer. He hisses, pointing a sickle at her. She grins a sharky grin and snaps her fingers, her 3x2 trident in her hand. She held her stance loosely, sitting calmly. She petted John's hair again, pointing her trident at us. 

It was calm, the air was tense. 

Nobody wanted to move if they didn't have to, excess noise was a thing we didn't need.  


	15. Forgotten things, Renewed Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen, I've had a bit of difficulty updating it as I juggle tons of irons i the fire. But here you go, the precious update.
> 
> Edit: I'm so sorry I did a typo that completely messed up somethings.

The furious eyeing of the three enemies continued until dave set down his left sakabatō. 

It wasnt your fucking fault that Strider had his fucking shameglobes in a bind over this little derpy shit. You looked away. Okay maybe you did, but that's motherfucking top secret. Thats never coming out of the billfolds. Ever. 

As far as your concerned you just wanted to cull the derpy shit and get paid. But sadly, no it never is that fucking easy. The little shit has fortune and love on his side.

You move forward, quickly disarming the seadweller with your sickles. The tridentx2 slid across the tatami floor and impaled itself in the nearest mahogany structure. You almost ironically clasp your hands to your face as the silly whimper of your pre-scratch iteration continues to remark that indeed it was mahogany. You almost collapse to the floor in a fit of laughter. 

Oh my fucking gog.

Mrs-i'll sell your grubs for breakfast- and Strider both raise a eyebrow. Strider ends up getting the joke and covers his mouth, the edges of his lips tilted up in a smile. 

So much for seriousness.

Sometimes we all kind of forget that were just 13. 

You both drop your weapons and help the other up. The teenage-looking seadweller looked at you both. "Wait, you all ain't gonna krill me?", she said- her voice dripping in disbelief. 

You sigh and extend a hand. "We aren't going to kill you, or John", you said much to Dave's and secretly your own relief. 

Strider perked up and said quietly, "Though you might have to dissapear and act dead."

Meenah sighed, "Finally, some action. I was beginnin ta t)(ink that i'd be stuck in t)(is birdcage forever." She grabbed your hand and pulled herself up and handed dave the sleeping heir, dusting off her robes. She said quietly, "Bein a )(eiress )(as its perks, but if it was up to me I wouldn't be one." 

That made you think, if even her own heiress didn't want to associate with her; exactly who wanted to willingly when the time came?


	16. Honey tongue, Silver taste. (Silver tongue, Honey taste)

Kankri strolls in, very much rather hoping to be on his way home, to no avail. You are now him, as you cringe in fear and whimper. In full view of mutiation of a beautiful carved mahogany statue. 

A loop in the alpha timeline forces a switch, now you are Mituna Captor. 

Haha fuckers, didn't see that coming huh. You giggle and grin at the towns-children that always gather around the square. You shrug and challenge another boy to a round of what would be rock paper scissors. If only you didn't keep using the magic wand.

Your opponent frowns and realizes he lost. You jump in the air and spazz a bit, fistpumping in joy as your kimono moves around you. You won, hehe it feels good to win. A well needed "4WW Y3444H" is shouted into the surrounding air.

You can't wait to tell Psii you won. You decide to move around and try to find another opponent. Jegus' pailmate's bucket, it was fucking loud in here. You decide to move away from the loudness and swirl of nakking and high-pitched voices. You go and find a quiet area to sit down. 

You bump into a kid with dango in his hands. The dango falls onto the ground and the kid begins to cry. Why was he crying? You don't understand this, he hiccups and yells at you, " You made my dango fall on the ground! " 

"WH44444? FFF WHY ... D0 Y0U H4V3 70 Y3LL?! 444UGH!", you screech, spazzing a bit as the kid freaks out at the sight of the spazzing troll. 

"44444UGH, WH47 1N 7H3 RU273D 8UCK37-H0LD1NG P1P2QU34L3R 4R3 Y0U L00K1NG 47!?!", you shout at the staring kid as you can't make eye contact with him. You don't understand anything. As you swivel around, the sight of Bro confronts you. 

"8R0000000 H1111111!!", You move and hug him. He mutters, "c'mon mit we need to get ya home, Psii needs us". 

"0K4YYY!" You exclaim and cling to your partial father?, Parent? You don't know what humans would call him. 

He picks you up so your kimono isn't soiled, and he flashsteps over to your house. You pass your brother as he sits face first into concrete near the steps. 

"20LLL!", You exclaim and point to the slumped di-colored clothed individual on the ground. 

Bro looks and silently nods as he jumps over and picks him up. "On it, little bro." ,he says as he slumps the groaning individual over his shoulder. He ascends the steps and walks through the gate. 


End file.
